Phantomhive Birthday at the Trancy Manor
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: [Happy *late* Birthday, Ciel!] The Trancy Manor is holding a Ball and Ciel begrudgingly decides to attend. But the unusual thing is that Alois is nowhere to be seen.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a day late, lol. I had my mind focused on my other Cielois AU fanfic** ** _One Last Light_** **yesterday and completely forgot what the date was and then today I was thinking I was gonna run out of time for another fic I'm doing for a different fandom and I was like "Shit! It was Ciel's birthday yesterday, dammit!" Oh well, I'm fairly new to the fandom cause I somehow managed to cruise along through Black Butler in about just over a month so, yeah... And yes, I also forgot to write Alois a birthday fic because trust me to begin watching the damn anime after November 5th, ehh! So of course, if you don't already know by the summary and characters for this fic, this is a Cielois story...kinda. And it is a oneshot only, so no asking for more chapters (I get that way too often in my other oneshots and I end up complying...oneshots are so much easier than multi-fics. But, I will make it a twoshot if someone wants me to and I can think of where to lead it from the end of this. Enjoy! And I apologise for the suckiness you may be about to read since, like I said, I'm fairly new to the fandom.**

* * *

"Young Master, it is time to get up".

Ciel inwardly groaned as he opened his mismatched eyes to the blinding sun that shone through his windows that winter morning. "Sebastian, what is my schedule for today?" the young Earl shifted himself into a sitting position and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"There is nothing for you to attend to today".

"Alright, thank you. I suppose you can be off duty today too if you like. I'll just be in the Library reading".

"Actually, Young Master, I seem to be incorrect. The Trancy Manor is the venue tonight for a very specific Ball. It seems that everybody else we know is going".

"Like who?"

"Lady Elizabeth, Prince Soma and Agni, etc. and it also seems that the three troublemakers downstairs have heard of it. They do like a good party, you know, Young Master. Shall we be going?"

Ciel debated it in his head. Trancy...that fourteen year old dimwit always managed to get some sort of amusement out of Ciel whenever they met. Ciel had it planted in his clever mind that Alois Trancy was nothing but an enemy rival and a constant pest as far as he was concerned. Not to mention that even though the two had called a truce, Alois could very well try and kill him again. And then there was Claude...he gave Ciel a highly uneasy feeling. But, what's the worst that could happen (except Alois dressing as a maid again)? "Alright, we shall go. Call me when it is time for me to change".

"Yes Young Master".

* * *

Ciel stepped out of the carriage that night and looked up at the Trancy Manor. Every decoration he could see for miles was a dark blue colour, just like his eye. _What's he up to this time...? I'd best be cautious, it is Trancy after all._ The Phantomhive boy walked with Sebastian up the steps to the large double front doors (Finny, Mey-Rin and Bardroy had gone round back) and Sebastian gave a firm knock and soon the door opened to reveal Claude, Alois' 'faithful' butler. "Ah, Lord Phantomhive, good of you to have arrived. My Highness was beginning to think you would not attend".

"Yes, well, Alois doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does". Ciel glanced around as the two walked inside. "Where is he anyway? Knowing him, I'd have thought he would be here bouncing around like the hyper brat he is".

"His Highness should be down shortly, Lord Phantomhive. I know it is unlike him to miss your arrival but he became a bit occupied".

 _He's not deciding on another dress to wear, is he? I don't think I could live through that again, seeing a fourteen year old boy dressed as a woman. Then again...I shamefully did it, I should really stop talking in my head..._ "Fine. Are we the last to arrive?"

"Yes, Lord Phantomhive, the other guests are already in the Ballroom. Please, make yourself comfortable here. If there is anything you need then-"

"I'm sure Sebastian can do it for you when it comes to me. You serve Alois Trancy, not me".

"Very well, Lord Phantomhive".

* * *

The Ball begun peacefully and was soon in full swing. Although, it worried Ciel that he had not yet seen Alois anywhere, in fact, nobody had seen their host tonight. It was highly unusual and made Ciel have a squirm of worry in the pit of his stomach. Claude, Hannah and the silent triplets were around, doing their duties as servants, but Alois Trancy was nowhere to be seen.

He could see Claude and Hannah talking with one another quietly from the corner of his eye as he danced with Elizabeth and wondered what they were talking about. Then he noticed that Sebastian was also talking with them when he turned to get a better angle. The three was in heated discussion and then they seemed to agree on something. They moved away from each other and the dance ended.

"Tonight, we have a very special guest here. For it is a very special day for them". Claude bowed. "May we please have a round of applause for the Earl Ciel Phantomhive! May tonight be held in your honour of turning one year older".

Applause erupted around him and Elizabeth giggled and hugged him. "Happy Birthday, Ciel!" It was his birthday...? Had Alois...no, no he wouldn't go that far to get on Ciel's good side, even during a truce. But even so, that still didn't explain where the other young Earl was. Ciel gave a small smile of gratitude and looked around to see if he could spot his rival amongst the guests, but no platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes could be seen. It truly was strange, for the host to be absent.

* * *

When the party was beginning to die down, Ciel managed to free himself from Elizabeth's company and cautiously walked over to Claude, but changed his mind quickly and went to Hannah instead. Even if Sebastian would easily come to his rescue, going near Claude was way too risky. "Hannah?" The maid looked at Ciel and smiled a little.

"Yes? What can I do for you, Young Lord?"

"Do you know where Alois might be? I haven't seen him all night and I know he's not the type to miss out of his own event".

"I am sorry, Young Lord, I do not know where His Highness may be. Claude might do, he is around Alois more than the rest of us".

"Alright...may I take a look around the Manor?"

"I don't see why not, Young Lord, do be careful though".

"Why?"

"His Highness can be cranky about things, and he's not one for holding his temper well".

"I've noticed...thank you, anyway".

"Enjoy the rest of the night, Young Lord".

Ciel went over to Sebastian, who was keeping a close eye on his other servants, and told him he was going to look around the Manor out of curiosity. Sebastian offered to come with him, but Ciel refused and said he would be fine on his own. If he ran into anyone else, it was most likely to only be Alois. Sebastian nodded and resumed his position beside Claude to keep an eye on the other demon butler. Ciel, on the other hand, made his way upstairs to where he had been taken by Alois when the flamboyant boy dressed as a maid. Surely Alois wouldn't miss the entire party, right?

* * *

 **Okay, so I deliberately left it open like that in case anyone wants me to make this a two-shot. Hey, even I don't know where Alois could be, he's such a mysterious little thing after all~**


	2. Chapter 2

Ciel wandered around upstairs and eventually came across Alois' bedroom. He slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside. No sign of the blond annoyance anywhere. He huffed, disappointed, and his squirm of worry in the pit of his stomach began to squirm even more. Where exactly was Alois? Ciel blinked slowly and took a step inside the room. He looked around at the decoration and noted the scent of bluebells. Something tugged inside him, something along the lines of pity. Alois had mentioned before how bluebells were his favourite flower. How there had been a garden full of them in the village he'd been taken to when kidnapped.

Ciel then backed out of the room and pulled the door too like it had been before and went off to continue his search for the Trancy Earl. He came to a few more rooms until he found Alois' office. He heard something from inside which poked his curiosity and he pushed the door open a little to see the object of his search at last. It surprised him to find Alois in his office of all places, since the boy didn't seem intent on any sort of work. Heck, even when the Queen called on him for his help he often refused to tag along unless the case was as interesting as could be.

Alois was slumped over his desk, asleep funnily enough. He had his head resting on his folded arms, tilted to the side to breathe easier. Blond bangs fell swept across his face, hiding those dazzling blue eyes. His breathing was steady and even. Ciel didn't think he'd ever seen Alois Trancy so calm and collected before - even if he was asleep. Alois shifted a little, letting out a small groan of annoyance. Ciel tensed, thinking he would be caught, but relaxed when Alois just mumbled incoherently.

A smile slipped onto the young Phantomhive's face as he walked over to his rival and stroked the hair away from his face. Alois was fragile and broken, Hannah had told him once, and Ciel refused to believe such things until he saw it for himself. Now he did. Where a menacing and evil-like boy should be in his vision, Ciel saw a boy that was just like himself - hurt, broken, tortured, etc. A lump rose in his throat as he recalled what Alois had said to him after Ciel had stabbed him in their duel.

 _"Can't you see? We're the same, Ciel"._

The younger Earl looked around and saw Alois' coat chucked roughly on the couch that sat to the side of the room. He went over and picked the piece of purple clothing up, feeling the material against the pads of his fingers and gently laid it over Alois. It would do for now. He smiled again when Alois seemed to snuggle into the warmth the coat provided and backed out only to bump into Hannah. "Hannah, good evening." he whispered.

"Good evening, Young Lord, I see you found His Highness". the maid whispered back. Ciel nodded.

"Do you have a blanket anywhere I could put around him instead of that coat of his?"

"Of course, Young Lord. There should be one in the Laundry Room, it's just at the end of this hallway to your right".

"Thank you Hannah". Ciel nodded to the maid, who turned and left pleasantly. He almost bolted down the hallway, pushing his way into the Laundry Room and finding a large blanket that had the same striped design as Alois' bedsheets. Ciel hauled the blanket back to Alois' office and replaced the coat with it. He tucked it around the other boy comfortably and watched contently as the older boy snuggled into the warmth more, a hand twitching on his desk.

But something inside Ciel told him that this didn't seem to be enough. So, without clearly thinking about what he was doing, he pulled Alois from his chair and dragged the older boy over to the couch, sitting down and holding the boy tightly on his lap. Alois' head rested on his shoulder, his soft breathing fluttering onto Ciel's neck joint and soon when Alois' subconsciousness realised there was something to cuddle, slim arms found their way around Ciel's waist. The dark bluenette didn't mind too much, since Alois was asleep and lost in his subconsciousness. He held the boy closer to him and rested his cheek against Alois' head gently. He closed his eye and let himself relax more.

What he didn't know was that Sebastian and Claude had come to find them both, and what the two demon butlers saw brought smirks to their faces. And what was better than the sight of Ciel caring so much for his rival? That when he awoke in the morning, Alois wouldn't know anything of the sort.

* * *

 **Hehe, Alois was asleep cause he was tired from trying to be a good noble and do his work for once, the wittle cutie~**

 **Thank you for reading! If you liked this then be sure to check out my AU story _One Last Light_ and review on that for me, please! Also, check out my other works for other fandoms if you wish!**


End file.
